<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自由意志大道/FreeWill Avenue by K2Cr2O7Wataru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459746">自由意志大道/FreeWill Avenue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru'>K2Cr2O7Wataru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Foo Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bartender!“Jake”, Blood, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gangster!Taylor, M/M, Miami, Undercover!Dave, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave的卧底身份暴露了。<br/>*持续更新中。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's a Win-win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这也许会让你感到危险，但它不会真的伤害你。</p>
<p>这对你我都有益。</p>
<p>Dave努力抬起沉重的眼皮。在过度疲劳、脱水和疼痛的折磨下，他的一切感官都已被主观地虚化。他听见玻璃落地后被鞋跟碾碎的声音，就像一台老旧的电台无意间收到了来自大洋彼岸的频率，他被这段极具侵略性的频率唤醒了。金发男人在他面前坐下，几乎是瘫倒在红色塑料椅子的椅背上，使得前面的两只椅腿都离开了地面。Dave看不清楚他的脸，但他知道他正在嘲笑着自己狼狈的模样。</p>
<p>“你不会是希望要我<strong>亲自</strong>叫醒你吧？”</p>
<p>他坐稳在椅子上，踢了一脚地面上的水桶。</p>
<p>“我从来不浪费水，你知道的，我只在该用到它们的时候才会用。”</p>
<p>防水胶带粘在脸上的感觉有些痒，Dave想，尽力抬起眼睛对上面前男人的视线。手腕也被绳子磨得开始麻木，但还没那么糟糕。糟糕的是当下最明显的疼痛来源——他的大腿，他面前这个贱人往他的大腿肌肉里扎了一针，而他根本没法知道那支小针管里到底装着什么。金发男人站起来，面孔悉数被那头凌乱的金色长发所投下的阴影遮住，他粗暴地扯掉Dave脸上的胶带，抓着他的头发使他抬起头来，在冰冷的日光灯下，他微笑着。</p>
<p>“很好，但现在我要听你说话。”他说，而Dave难以在他脸上找到任何与残暴，或者是无情有关的神情。他看上去更像是在发自内心地对自己发笑，面对一个......在地下室里被关了不知道多少个日夜，被折磨到几乎无法睡觉和进食的“叛徒”。他发自内心地露出笑容，并不是出于讥讽，甚至还多了点同情。不过他没让这份安全感在Dave心中停留多久，他放开Dave的头发，重新坐回了审判席上——那只脏兮兮的红色塑料椅子，也许，那儿曾经也沾着无数人的血。</p>
<p>“Richard Badger。”</p>
<p>Dave眨了下眼。</p>
<p>“还是......David Eric Grohl？”他将手肘撑在自己的膝盖上，一手托着自己的下巴，像个乖巧又充满好奇心但行事风格不羁的男高中生那样盯着他发问，“又或者都不是？”</p>
<p>“你想知道些什么。”Dave艰难地动了动嘴唇。</p>
<p>“我想要知道你是谁，”金发男人把双臂抱在胸前，重新舒适地靠回椅背上，“然后我才能决定要怎么办。”</p>
<p>“那我想，你的答案应该很清楚了，”</p>
<p>“是吗？”</p>
<p>“如果你怀疑我，你就可以直接做掉我。”</p>
<p>Dave盯着他，点了一下头：“只是一个诚恳的建议。”</p>
<p>“哇哦，真高尚。”他拍起手嘲讽道，“看样子你已经等不及为国捐躯了。不过比起这个，你不如担心一下你的老妈，唔，还有，你的姐姐。或者，你的好搭档，你的女友，你的发小，所有出现在你身边过的人......我这儿可是什么都有，”他笑起来，挂上一副伪善者的笑容歪着头看着Dave：“我可不会让你那么简单地一死了之。”</p>
<p>“哈哈。”Dave也附和着笑了两声，偏过头啐掉嘴里的血水，“祝你好运吧。”他抬起头礼貌性地对面前的男人笑了笑，并且终于看清楚了他的脸，这可不是一个Dave希望在这里见到的人。不过好在Dave已经失去了评估自己当前处境的耐心，他接下了卧底任务，他被抓了，他被杀了，家人和朋友跟着一起遭殃，游戏结束了。在逐渐短促的呼吸之中，金发男人的面孔再一次逐渐模糊起来，Dave尝试着深呼吸，但每次自己刻意呼吸的动作进行到一半就会像一根被拉扯到极限的金属弦那样啪地断掉。在他意识到自己需要开始挣扎的时候，却已经无法感知到自己的血液还在流向手脚。</p>
<p>“你对我做了什么？”</p>
<p>“放轻松，我给了你和大家一样平等的待遇。”</p>
<p>“操......你不会把那些白色的玩意儿浪费在我身上的对吧？”</p>
<p>“也说不准。你比你想象中要重要得多，警官。”</p>
<p>“你他妈到底想要什么？”</p>
<p>男人站了起来，提起脚边的水桶朝他走去。这还是Dave第一次对那副总是微笑着的面孔心生恐惧，当那个湿透的麻袋套到了自己头上，并且剥夺走了所有视觉时，他后悔了。</p>
<p>“我想要你明白，”男人隔着麻袋拍了拍他的脑袋，在他耳边轻声说，“在这个地方，大多还是事与愿违。所以你有麻烦了，警官。”</p>
<p>然后他踢倒了绑着Dave的椅子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>至少他是个温柔的施暴者。Dave想着，大口大口从空气中攫取着氧气，像一只离开了水之后只会张嘴闭嘴的鱼，然后背着和自己绑在一起的椅子翻身趴在潮湿的水泥地板上咳嗽和呕吐。真正能够吐出来的，只不过是一些粘稠的分泌物。施暴者漫不经心地踢了他一脚，不轻不重，只是为了延长他的恐惧。Dave把脸贴在冰凉的地板上，和残留的水、呕吐物以及血沫泡在一起，颤抖着蜷缩成一团。肺里以及支气管上酸涩的疼痛使他的胸腔变得像是一个随时都会炸开的锅炉，而在那不知名的药物作用下，这种非人能承受的痛苦也在他的一呼一吸之中快速褪去。——讽刺的是，过快的恢复就像他自己正在为了下一轮的折磨做好准备一样，Dave闭上眼睛，祈祷自己现在就可以立刻昏过去。</p>
<p>而且，他说的对，他的确不怎么浪费水，但他很喜欢这样浪费时间。通过伤害他人。而对一个被捆在地下室里，没有贷款负债，没有家庭需要照顾的人来说，最不缺的就是时间。</p>
<p>“你比我想象中要坚强，警官，”他赞美道，但Dave可以确定他没有那么想，“我喜欢像你一样坚强的人。”</p>
<p>“......”</p>
<p>“接下来就要看你够不够聪明了。告诉我你是谁。”</p>
<p>“Richard。”Dave脱口而出，“Richard Badger。”</p>
<p>“错误答案。”他一脚踢翻Dave和他的椅子，踩向Dave的胃部，好像可以凭一己之力把Dave的身体踏成两半，像踏碎一只可怜的虫子，“好好想想你是谁，警官。”</p>
<p>“我是Richard......！”</p>
<p>“你是David Eric Grohl，你是个骗子。”</p>
<p>“我是......Richard......Richard Badger。<strong>西街的蜜獾。</strong>”</p>
<p>“你的档案可不是这么告诉我的，警官，你的大头照可漂亮了。”他又踹了Dave一脚，然后干脆跨坐在Dave胸前，拎起他的衣领往他脸上揍了一拳。“给我保持清醒。”</p>
<p>Dave几乎被他压得透不过气：“随便你......”</p>
<p>“随便什么？”</p>
<p>“你就他妈尽管去相信你所相信的好了......”</p>
<p>他冷笑了几声：“好啊，那如果你是Richard，你是不是个警察？”</p>
<p>“不是。”</p>
<p>
  <strong>一拳。</strong>
</p>
<p>“你是不是为FBI工作？”</p>
<p>“不是。”</p>
<p>
  <strong>两拳。</strong>
</p>
<p>“你的线人是谁？”</p>
<p>“我没有......”</p>
<p>
  <strong>三拳。</strong>
</p>
<p>“还不够？”</p>
<p>“够了。”</p>
<p>尽管Dave已经做好了接受疼痛和冲击的准备，但施暴者像是听取了他的意见似的，没再像个正在揍沙包的地下拳王那样机械地朝他脸上挥拳。</p>
<p>他站起来，揉着自己的拳头说：“表现得不错，优秀警员。你的上司一定会很开心的。”</p>
<p>“为什么不杀了我。”</p>
<p>“别心急。”</p>
<p>Dave试图调整自己的呼吸，但他的鼻腔似乎要被自己的血堵住了，酸臭咸腥的血腥味塞满了脑子，影响着他思考。直到金发男人把他的椅子扶了起来，他才具现化地看见那些一粒一粒滴落在自己牛仔裤上的血珠如何被重力拍成一朵朵暗红色的兰花。金发男人在他面前蹲下，抬头仰视着鼻青脸肿的Dave，看上去依旧和任何“残暴”之类的词搭不上边，仿佛他只是一个过路的人，出于好心来观察Dave的情况，然后还要叫来救护车把他送去本地最大的医院。</p>
<p>Dave克制地咳嗽了两声，虚弱地说：“杀了我，或者放了我。我没什么好解释的。”</p>
<p>“现在你看上去有点像个真正的土匪了，Grohl。”他嗤笑着说，“让我们来聊聊天吧。”</p>
<p>Dave抬起眼睛，男人已经坐回了那把塑料椅子上，那是他的王座，他是这里的王。Dave重新低下头，轻轻咳出喉咙里卡着的血，像是不经意间在他面前表现出某种顺从和屈服。</p>
<p>“这能让我活下去吗。”Dave自嘲一般地嘟囔着，而面前的暴徒那双幸灾乐祸的眼睛却失去了一秒原本的高傲，Dave本能地对这一微妙的变化抬起眉毛，男人笑着闭上眼睛，避开了他好奇的目光。</p>
<p>“或许吧，“他摊开手，坦然地回答道，丝毫不出Dave的意料，“只要你我都能搞清楚我们各自想要的是什么.......”</p>
<p>他做得很完美。Dave用自己残存的理智暗自评价道，他很熟练，他知道自己该怎么做。他不是一个普通的角色，一个街头混混或者一个富豪毒枭。Dave默念着他的名字，<strong>Hawkins......他是那只凭一己之力盘踞在南大道的鹰。</strong></p>
<p>他站起来，靠近了一些。日光灯从正上方照着他那头漂白过的金发，柔和而明亮，几乎让Dave出现了一些超现实的错觉。</p>
<p>“但前提是你能撑到那个时候，警官。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come to FWA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>塑料袋被挤压发出簌簌的声响，就像无数绵密的泡沫在同一时间炸裂开来。Dave下意识地皱起眉，把脸往自己的臂弯里塞去。</p>
<p><strong>这是第三次了</strong>，这是那个家伙第三次往车里塞东西，他几乎是在用潜意识思考，一边眯起一只眼睛朝驾驶位的车窗看去，尽管他完全没有必要这么警觉——散落在黑色外套上的浅色发梢晃动了一下，便消失在了迈阿密的夜色之中，悄无声息。</p>
<p>Dave闻到了黄芥末酱的味道，就像是自己的脸颊在手臂上留下的火辣辣的暖意，他看见五颜六色的荧光虫子蠕动着四处乱爬，就像是地下室的天花板上那盏日光灯在他的视网膜上留下的余象。他看见了弗吉尼亚，看见了海岸线。看见在街上随风舞蹈的塑料袋，看见白宫，看见朋克乐队，看见白粉和香烟，看见呕吐物，看见楼梯，看见飞溅出去的血沫，看见纸币，看见掉在地上的护齿套，看见断裂的骨头和男人的眼泪。</p>
<p>他缩在小汽车的后座上，拥抱着破烂不堪的自己看见一个个无眠的梦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>——之后的第四次、第五次，Dave都没有再醒过来，但那些装着加油站寿司和矿泉水的塑料袋依旧被随意地通过半开的车窗投放到了驾驶座上。在Dave开始能准确感知到自己身体上正在疼痛的部位的时候，他爬起来打开了其中的一个塑料袋，不顾盒子上贴着的保质期标签就狼吞虎咽地吃起来。这些乱七八糟的东西对许久没有吃过正常食物的Dave来说，简直就他妈像是米其林三星餐厅里端出来的天价菜品。除了定时投放的食物和水，塑料袋下还压着两套还算合身的衣服和一把车钥匙。Dave脱掉了身上带血的T恤，把它藏到了座椅的下面。一边狼吞虎咽地吃着冰凉的海苔卷米饭，一边透过汽车后视镜观察自己的脸。他下手不算太重，Dave挠着自己脸上的胡茬评价道。换句话说，没接受过专业的训练，又或者是于心不忍。而Dave现在还能完整地坐在这里吃东西，大概就是这两个假设的最简证明。他带着一丝质疑本能地望向车窗外，就像那个金发男人的背影依旧停留在那里，或是站在街道对面路灯照不到的地方，在阴影中潜伏着伺机而动。他咽下最后一口米饭，舔掉大拇指上沾着的酱汁，弗罗里达州的夜晚从来没让Dave感到过寒冷。但现在，他的胃里却有一股被滞后的冷意带着恶心匍匐着顺着食道爬到了喉间。他回过头，和后视镜里那个乱了阵脚的男人对上了眼神，随后逃离般地爬出了小汽车的车厢，扶着街边的棕榈树呕吐起来。</p>
<p>在这场头昏脑胀的宣泄之中，Dave找回了一点自己几天前被绑在昏暗肮脏的地下室里时的感觉，比起恐惧或是无奈，更像是一种清醒的精神恍惚。Dave很庆幸那个金发瘦削的男人没有出现在自己的梦境里，但当他吐光胃里的东西，挣扎着抬起头之后，再见到那张挂着友善微笑的面孔他也不会感到丝毫讶异。</p>
<p>只不过这次Dave有力气往他脸上揍一拳了。</p>
<p>他用矿泉水漱了口，没再继续往自己的胃里塞过量的食物，把驾驶座上的东西统统扔到后座上之后，他发动了引擎，开向自己藏身的那所公寓。</p>
<p>在低矮的公寓楼下拉起手刹的时候，Dave就觉得周围不太对劲，这片与贫民窟无异的街区在夜晚从来都不会这么安静。这儿到处都是那种会被自己年迈的父母赶出家门的人，在这样平和的夜晚，只要让人知道你的兜里有货，就会有形迹可疑的家伙时不时在你家门口晃悠。毒鬼、妓女、想发财的偷渡客，应有尽有。而Dave——或者说，Richard Badger，绝对是这群游手好闲之徒的重点监视对象。</p>
<p>被他关上的车门发出一声闷响，而他面前的建筑群像是一块巨大的四方形海绵，坐落于夜幕之中，吸走了声音，身体里浸满无法观测到尽头的黑夜和死寂。他拉开虚掩着的铁门，搀着扶手一步一步踏上楼梯，每制造出一点声响，都是在从这个已然和夜晚融为一体的庞然大物之中挤出点什么。这片使人不适的黑暗让Dave下意识地捶了楼梯扶手一拳，那声音软绵绵的，像是掉进了巷子边堆满成小山的垃圾袋之中，连应有的回声都被这幢柔软多孔的建筑悉数吸走。</p>
<p>真见鬼，Dave想，或许是这栋楼停电了。这还算合情合理，像这样破旧而缺少维护的老建筑会停电也不是什么稀奇的事，但当他艰难地走到自己家门口时，事情就变得不像他预想中那么简单了。即便是在这片令人作呕的黑暗中，Dave也能清楚地分辨出自己家门原本所在的位置已经被烧出一个巨大的窟窿，如同无光的黑洞吞噬并扭曲着周遭的空间。可怜的公寓门已经被融化成了一坨黑色的金属，凝固在开裂的瓷砖地板上。一场大火烧掉了他所有的东西：他所保留的证据，他的身份证明；以及他身处异地对家乡的所有回忆和向往。也烧走了这里潜伏在这片平静的混乱之中的居民们。只剩下旁边焦黑碳化的墙壁上用喷漆写着几个大字：<strong>“到自由意志大道来”。</strong></p>
<p>Dave站在这片狼籍之前，叹着气揉了揉自己的眼睛，脸上的伤受到按压产生的钝痛使他从震惊中清醒了不少。明明我只是想要回家剃个胡子——他暗自抱怨道，揉起自己已经变得跟海胆似的下巴——他妈的胡子。坐回车里，Dave翻遍了车子的每一个角落，除了半包香烟，两本杂志，一把破雨伞和一份崭新的迈阿密地图以外，什么特殊的信息都没有。他打开车顶的小灯把那份地图仔仔细细扫描了一遍，也没有找到他应该前往的目的地。</p>
<p>“我他妈怎么知道他妈的‘自由意志大道’在他妈的哪？”Dave靠在椅背上，瞪着后视镜里的自己问道。那个男人在虐待了他一顿后随机地把他和一辆随机的小汽车扔在了迈阿密的一条公路边上，给他准备了衣服和车钥匙，还天天给他塞食物和水，直到他醒来。然后他开了四十分钟回到家——不知是不幸还是万幸——发现自己的东西被烧了个精光，而自己还活着。现在他要Dave回去找他，就像是给Dave出了一道电车难题，<strong>只不过铁轨上捆着的是一个Richard Badger和五个Dave Grohl。</strong></p>
<p>Dave打开了收音机，一边听着流行歌曲吃着另一盒来自加油站商店的寿司，一边用他还未完全回到正常工作状态的大脑思考这些乱七八糟、不明所以的破事。最后他合上了塑料盖子，驱车四十分钟回到了他不久前醒过来的那个地点。路边那摊呕吐物大概是被某只流浪汉养的狗吃掉了，但Dave还能认得出来它留下的痕迹。他站在同一棵棕榈树下张望着四周，试图从那个男人挑选的这个地点中寻找出一丝逻辑，黑黢黢的街道上，只有一间叫做“东方节拍”的酒吧尚在营业。</p>
<p>于是Dave不假思索地跨过马路，推开酒店的门，冒失地冲了进去。深夜里的酒吧的气氛一如往常，醉醺醺的顾客东倒西歪地叠在一起，小型舞台上的摇滚歌手抱着自己的木吉他声音嘶哑地唱着滚石乐队的歌曲。Dave小心翼翼地在那些醉汉和呕吐物之间寻找着落脚点，花了不少时间来到了酒保的面前。柜台后的年轻人正用毛巾擦着手中的玻璃杯，他从容地抬起头，像是早就已经准备好了要接待Dave那样，那双细长的浅蓝色眼睛在昏暗的光线下折射出狡黠的幽光。</p>
<p>“我们马上就要暂停营业了，先生。”他说着，放下了手中的杯子。对于一位正面对着一个衣冠不整、满脸是伤的奇怪男人的调酒师来说，他的反应似乎有些镇定过度。</p>
<p>Dave歪着头打量了一下他，他额头上和耳边翘起的卷发使Dave莫名感到无需防备，回答道：“我知道。随便给我来点什么吧，不过我没有钱。”</p>
<p>调酒师慢悠悠地叠好那块毛巾，对他露出一个友善的微笑，说：“好的。请坐吧。”</p>
<p>Dave有些意外，但还是乖乖坐到了吧台椅上，回过头望向身后人间炼狱般的醉鬼堆，问道：“你有没有见过一个金发男人？”</p>
<p>“我每天都要接待很多客人，先生。”</p>
<p>Dave转头看向他，调酒师已经开始搅合酒杯里的冰块。</p>
<p>“他大概有我这么高，比我矮一点，很瘦。......手臂上没有纹身。”Dave绞尽脑汁描述着记忆中那个男人的样子，“嗯......如果你懂那行的话，他就是西大道那个......”</p>
<p>“您的‘旧时髦’。”调酒师向他推来一个精致的古典酒杯，杯边搭着一条扭条柠檬皮做装饰，杯中泡着一块方方正正的冰块，使周遭浅色的酒液显得就像是兑了水的可口可乐。</p>
<p>“......谢谢。”Dave接过酒，浅浅抿了一口，味道意外地不差。</p>
<p>“西大道的Hawk，对吗？”调酒师顺着他的话说了下去。</p>
<p>“你认识他吗？”</p>
<p>“算是吧。想必你就是Richard了。”</p>
<p>“对......我是Richard。你知道他在哪吗？”</p>
<p>调酒师微笑着摇了摇头。</p>
<p>“他让我去找他，但我不知道他在哪。”</p>
<p>“这样啊。”调酒师若有所思地回答，他的视线越过了Dave，平静地注视着他身后的人群，“嗯......对了，我叫Jake。我想你可以去一个地方碰碰运气......”</p>
<p>Dave看着调酒师收回目光，他那双漂亮而处变不惊的蓝色眼睛似乎是这个地方唯一洁净且清醒的东西，这让他感到一股难以言说的亲近感。就像在地下室里的那个金发男人，他在笑起来的时候偶尔也会露出同样的神情。即便有着这个地方用枪支、毒品和交易编织起来的约定俗成的距离感隔在他们之间，当Dave看着他，他就会不由自主地愿意去相信面前的这个人。——这大概就是他最终还是来到了这里的原因。</p>
<p>“在哪？”他问。</p>
<p>调酒师收起了脸上的笑容，但并没有表露出过多的严肃，他垂下眼睛，从西装背心胸前的口袋里抽出一支钢笔，在正方形的餐巾纸上记下一个地址，推到Dave的面前，说：<strong>“自由意志大道。”</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake留给Dave的是一个精确到门牌号码的地址，指向一个普通住宅区的普通街道上的一栋普通公寓。街边没有歌舞厅和豪车，也没有聚集在一起的流浪汉和毒虫。只有一间间早已闭店的自营商店，凝滞在夜色中，看上去就像排成一排的塑料玩具模型。似乎只要忽略那些高大的棕榈树，这里看上去就和世界上任何一个城市的一角没有任何不同。</p><p>“自由意志大道。”Dave握着方向盘自言自语地嘟囔着，把车停在了写着“金百合街”的路牌旁，他走下车，抬头看着被粘满了贴纸和口香糖的路牌，<strong>“这他妈到底是啥？</strong>”</p><p>一句难懂的黑话，一个戏谑的玩笑。就连Dave自己都在反复对自己唠叨着“凭着好奇心行事”是在这种地方生存的大忌，但向来雷厉风行的Richard Badger还是哐哐捶起了面前的公寓铁门。——在这种地方，他丝毫不用担心走廊的尽头突然冒出几个裤裆里塞着手枪的街头混混，如果有好奇的邻居被他所制造出的噪音引出家门，他就可以索性装成一个喝醉酒的无赖，在公寓走廊里吵着要回面前的家，使门后的主人不得不同他一起暴露在他人的目光之下。</p><p>幸运的是，他不再有必要大费周章地为自己来到这里的合理性做铺垫，门被打开了。门后的金发男人只是望了他一眼——Dave都不能确定他到底有没有看清自己到底是谁，他那头过长的头发遮住了他的眼睛，他只是做了一下望的动作，便潦草地拉开了门。</p><p>“进来吧。”他揉着自己那头漂染到接近白色的头发说着，转身朝自己的卧室走去，“沙发上有毯子，吃的在冰箱，衣服在烘干机里。照顾好你自己，四个小时之内不要打扰我睡觉。”</p><p>他大概是知道我会来，Dave后知后觉地判断道，看着男人钻进了门后的中，然后砰地一声摔上了卧室的门。——可他毫无戒备的态度实在不像是地下室里咄咄逼人的那个人。Dave轻轻拉上公寓的大门，打量着公寓的客厅，这就是一间Dave用尽了自己的想象力都找不出什么特别之处的单身汉公寓。硬要说的话，除了那条斜斜地搭在沙发背上的毛巾毯，整个房间整洁得让Dave感到自己格格不入。呆坐在沙发上让时间使拘谨的情绪逐渐消退之后，Dave隐约闻见了自己身上散发出的味道，这才提醒了他在这段时间里他都在和些什么东西打交道——他只好蹑手蹑脚地摸进那间他完全陌生的浴室，洗了自己人生中最安静的一个澡。</p><p>太奇怪了。Dave嗅着自己湿漉漉的头发上完全陌生的洗发水味道，侧躺在狭小的沙发上反思着这几天自己所经历的事情——这个沙发对他来说太小了，以至于他躺在上面会有些喘不过气，这太奇怪了——他望着面前咖啡桌上的果盘和几个堆叠在一起的苹果，这些普通的物件和他一样，在这个出格的夜晚一动不动。在几个苹果的凝视之中，这个小沙发此刻就和自己从小睡到大的床垫没有区别，也许不是那么软，但身下这合身的凹陷就如同为他量身定做的那样舒适。渐渐地，苹果圆润的外轮廓从视线中淡去，唯有附着于自己身体上的这股向下的重力还在不断拖拽着他，就像在吸引着一些他身体中本该沉淀下来的物质以慢速落下。</p><p>“David，你再不睡觉天就要亮了！”</p><p>他的耳边响起了一些声音。一些嘈杂的，模糊的关切呼唤，它们被串在同一根弦上，拉紧，旋转，收缩成奔涌而出的噪音。赌徒们手握纸钞殴打着自己前方无形的敌人，如同街道上的孩子们敲着碗碟放声歌唱。他汗流浃背地站在聚光灯下，来来回回也就是重复那些没有意义的表演。</p><p>“我并不是想要反驳些什么，”他看着面前鼻青脸肿的自己对着自己发话，在角逐生死的决斗场上，他们都是别人的消费品，<strong>“但在这之前你得弄清楚你是谁。”</strong>话音刚落，面前的David Grohl不受自己控制般地揍了自己一拳，说：<strong>“在这之前......”</strong></p><p>公寓门被扣上的声音惊醒了Dave。模糊的视线中，那由苹果构成的几何图形看上去缺了一块，于是那份完美便失去了平衡。Dave翻了个身，用手掌盖住自己的眼睛，在弄清楚那个问题之前，他的身体还需要修复，他需要的是更多的睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dave靠在嗡嗡作响的咖啡机旁，读起那张被自己粘在手指上的便签纸。</p><p>“我会在晚上十点左右回来，别出去乱晃。如果有事，打电话给Chris。-T。 ”</p><p>Dave抬头看了眼墙上的钟，现在已经是晚上八点。他接了杯咖啡，把便签纸翻到背面，那儿留着一个电话号码。陌生的号码，陌生的名字，因此Dave无视了它——比起这串号码，还有更让他感兴趣的事情存在。</p><p>“我喜欢你的咖啡”</p><p>Dave在纸条的背面写下留言，然后把它塞回了冰箱上架子鼓造型的磁贴底下。在他重新端起咖啡杯的时候，他才找回一点自己作为一个警察应有的警觉。字条上的字写得很漂亮，Dave下意识地皱起眉毛，写得比我好得多。他端着马克杯暗自思忖，漂亮的字迹和整洁的房间，无论是哪一个都令人难以联想到一个令人闻风丧胆的、在迈阿密复杂混乱的帮派关系之间杀出了一片自己地盘的风云人物。从狭义上来说，Hawkins不属于任何一个帮派，也并不拥有自己的帮派，但他的实力和行动力却的确可以用令人发指来形容。而对于这些，Dave也只是有所耳闻，他只知道整个迈阿密几乎没有人敢公开和这号人物叫板，惹到他会有非常严重的后果，但从来没去了解过这是为什么。Dave甚至也不知道为什么自己会被他逮到，或许是上一批货承载的复杂利益链之中有他的一份投资，又或者Richard在酒吧里惹到了某个他的亲信，这些都是有可能的事情——但从逻辑上推论，也仅仅只是“有可能”。</p><p>随着咖啡的醇香在厨房里蔓延开来，Dave也一一将他脑海中冒出的可能性悉数划去——Richard一直是一个中规中矩的帮派角色：有工作但没家庭，每天只睡三小时，时时刻刻准备着以最高的效率为大人物们杀人越货的烂事擦屁股，从未试图在迈阿密的纸醉金迷与罪恶的缝隙中寻找机会使自己名声鹊起。凭Dave在这里的见闻，他没有可能去估量Hawkins的情报网具体渗透到了地面几尺之下，更不要提Dave自己都无法想象Hawkins到底对自己了解到了什么地步。而Dave对他却几乎是一无所知，他用力吞下口中苦涩的饮料，感受那团充满不安的滚烫的物质冲进自己的食道，落进空空如也的胃袋。这时，公寓门被打开了。</p><p>Dave靠在洗碗机旁，盯着不远处透出微亮的厨房门，随后Hawkins带着些许的轻蔑出现在了那里，金色的半长发，穿着浅色碎花衬衫，额头上架着墨镜。他脸上没有微笑的时候看上去冷淡至极，就像深陷在这个地方里的大部分人一样，Dave没法从他们的脸上读出任何信息。在他们视线交接的时候，Dave知道他正看向自己，但却感觉不到他正在看向自己。他又低下头看了眼冰箱上Dave所留的便条，走近几步，从Dave背后的金属杯架上取下一个杯子。</p><p>“晚上好啊，警官。”</p><p>他随意地寒暄着，打开水龙头接了半杯水，然后悉数倒进自己的喉咙里。</p><p>“晚上好，”Dave回应道，“还需要我做一次自我介绍吗？”</p><p>Hawkins放低手中的杯子，抬起头望着他。这一次Dave感受到了他的视线，不再是普通的“看”甚至是“瞄”，而是真正的观察。这很好，Dave想，他对我有兴趣。</p><p>“未尝不可，”短暂的讶异后，他的脸上浮现出一丝微笑。他放下了杯子，靠在Dave对面的橱柜上，抱起自己的双臂，“不过以后你有的是时间去解释。”</p><p>“是吗。”Dave心领神会地点点头。</p><p>金发男人低下头摆弄起那个玻璃杯，说：“叫我Taylor就行。”</p><p>“那你也可以叫我Dave。”</p><p>“好啊。”他垂下眼睛盯着那只杯子，突如其来的安静让Dave有些神经过敏，“很抱歉烧了你的东西。”他轻描淡写地嘟囔着，以至于当下Dave有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。</p><p>“......啊？”</p><p>“我不想让腐锈帮和那群南美人有机可乘。那些东西放在那里太危险了，你知道的。”他抬起眼睛望向Dave，“一开始我也没有想过要让你活下来。”</p><p>“这样啊，”Dave苦笑了一下，“没事，反正也没什么......”</p><p>“所以你就先住在这里吧。”</p><p>“我是没什么问题，可是......”</p><p>“今天我去会了会鬣狗，”Taylor打断了Dave，从胸口的口袋里抽出一支香烟，点燃，“我们聊得很愉快......你懂的，聊了一下午，大部分都是关于你的事。”</p><p>“保持谨慎”的警校铭言使Dave闭上了嘴，他可不想提前把这句实用的忠告刻在自己的墓碑上。“鬣狗”就是他所卧底的帮派的老大，他是一个精明的商人，也是一个忠义的战士。Dave见过他一面，但也只有那一面，这短暂的相处已经足够使Dave对自己的调查对象产生发自内心的敬畏。幸运的是，Richard给这位大人物创造了一些好处，也正是因为如此，在Taylor的手下把他放倒在巷子深处之前，Richard的日子过得还算滋润。不过现在一切都改变了，Dave盯着他指尖那个默默燃烧着的光点，“鬣狗”不再能给Richard提供更多保护了。而唯一能做到这件事的人，现在正站在他的面前，悠闲地吸着烟，一副置身事外的样子。</p><p>“放心，我不会出卖你的，我只是说服了他，让他把你让给了我。”Taylor对着一脸焦头烂额的Dave笑了出来，“他是这个城市里最讲义气的人，我觉得你可以和他一样......他相信我，我相信他，我们也可以如此。”</p><p>“你到底想从我身上得到什么？”</p><p>“你在追踪鬣狗弄丢的账本，对吧？”</p><p>Dave下意识地吞了口唾沫，放下了手中的咖啡杯。——真该死，到底还有什么是他不知道的？</p><p>“我知道那本东西在哪里，我甚至可以给你提供更多的信息。”</p><p>Dave冷笑了一声：“所以，你是在勒索我吗？”</p><p>“不，我早就解释过了，警官。”他掐灭了手中快要燃尽的烟，“我们会有一个愉快的合作的。作为......<strong>互相信任的伙伴。</strong>”</p><p>“这倒是很有趣，”Dave顺口就插了句嘴，他甚至自己都没反应过来自己在说什么，“伙伴这个词在这个地方可不常见。”</p><p>“你说得对，”Taylor笑着将手中的烟蒂扔进了水槽里，“至少我和鬣狗不是这种关系，你和他也不是。”</p><p>“那你们是什么关系？”</p><p>Taylor瞟了他一眼，继续摆弄起那只玻璃杯，“警察局局长他都要对他毕恭毕敬，”他转身又接了半杯水，“互相利用，顺便创造一些利益的关系罢了......有时他会找我帮他洗白赃款，然后他会搞定那些警察针对我的抱怨。”</p><p>这套说法倒是有着独到的说服力，Dave心想，但依旧不明白为什么Taylor会选择自己。</p><p>“他的账本也早就不是什么秘密了，”他喝了口水，继续说了下去，“我知道他的把柄，但我不像他是那种有野心的人，我不想操控这个城市。我只是和你一样，都想钓上自己想要的那条鱼。”</p><p>Dave将信将疑地望着他，也捧起咖啡杯喝上一口，说：“你所谓的鱼就是希望他被联邦警察抓？你就不担心摊上你自己？”</p><p>Taylor摇摇头：“你们想要如何利用那本东西与我无关。”</p><p>“但你知道这么做会造成这样的后果，对吧？”</p><p>“是的。只不过这与我无关。”</p><p>“你不会真的以为......”</p><p>“是的，警官，就算我把所有的证据都拱手送到你面前，”他顿了一下，露出一个意味深长的微笑，“<strong>你最好记住这件事，就算是这样，这一切也都与我扯不上任何关系。</strong>”</p><p>Dave不觉得他是在虚张声势，他脸上的微笑和善而又平静，除了他对自己的计划完全胸有成竹以外，Dave再也想不到第二种可能性。或许他真的有着不为人所知的手段，能使自己逃过同行的供认和警察的搜捕——这个想法在Dave的好奇心上点了一把火，他也同样胸有成竹地对着Taylor扬起了嘴角。</p><p>“好。“Dave回答，“我不管你是想要我包庇你还是什么的，现在我们就是互相信任的伙伴。”</p><p>Taylor对着他挑起了眉毛。</p><p>“<strong>合作愉快。Hawkins。</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bloody Hawk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“对了，还有一件事。”</p><p>金发男人带着满意的笑容，放下杯子，从厨房里走了出去，踏出厨房门的时候，他转身做了个手势示意让Dave跟着自己。</p><p>“相信你也差不多了解这间房子的状况了，如你所见，我只有一间卧室。所以以后的日子只能委屈你睡沙发了。”</p><p>“这倒没什么，有沙发睡就很不错了，沙发很好。”</p><p>“你以前睡的地方还不如我的沙发，是吧？”他得意洋洋地拍了拍自己的布艺沙发，这种自信显然不是没有来由的。Dave喜欢他的沙发，他没有在比这更软的东西上睡过觉了。“重点是，我恐怕不能放你出去自己租房子住了。”</p><p>“噢，这样。”Dave歪了歪头思考了一下，“这也完全没问题，你住的地方也很不错。”</p><p>“好，”他拎起被Dave塞进沙发一角的毛毯，简单叠好之后搭在沙发靠背上，“你不用为房租和钱担心，就像在家一样生活吧。我唯一的要求就是......不要把女人和毒品带到这里来，你要搞那些乱七八糟的就给我滚出去搞。”</p><p>Dave认真地点了点头，注视着他的眼睛的那种认真。</p><p>“男人也不行。”</p><p>“我只有一张小小的双人沙发而已，Taylor，在这上面我连腿都伸不直。”</p><p>“保守派，”他咧开嘴笑起来，“算了，我相信你。说起来，你见过Chris了吧？”</p><p>“那是谁？”</p><p>“东方节拍的酒保。”</p><p>“嗯......我以为他叫Jake。Chris Jake？”</p><p>“不，Jake Jackson，这个只是假名。在这种地方一个人有两个名字是很正常的事，对吧？”</p><p>Dave耸耸肩，故作窘迫地承认道：“我还以为只有我呢。”</p><p>“这种人多的是，警官。”他不怀好意地在一旁煽风点火，似乎是在刻意冒犯Dave，但Dave并不觉得被冒犯，相反，他喜欢Taylor这种刻意冒犯的方式，“走吧，得带你去见见我的几个老朋友。”</p><p>回到“东方节拍”之后，Dave才发觉这个地方并没有自己第一次到达这里时感觉中的那么恶心，甚至，相比起迈阿密城里的大部分酒吧，它算是比较管理有序的一个。也许是因为现在的时间还没到醉意最浓的阶段，也有可能是因为Dave今天晚上没有在路边扶着棕榈树呕吐。</p><p>那个发梢微卷的调酒师依旧站在Dave第一次看见他时的那个位置，由于店里几乎没有什么客人，他就只是孜孜不倦地擦着手中的玻璃杯，和世界上任何一个调酒师几乎没有任何区别。Dave唯一能想起的特别之处，就是他那双蓝莹莹的眼睛，想着，他打了个一个咖啡味的饱嗝。</p><p>“嗨，Chris。”Taylor靠在吧台边上向他打招呼，“Nate在楼上吗？”</p><p>调酒师抬起头，带着令人捉摸不透的笑容扫视了一遍眼前的顾客，依旧用毛巾摩擦着玻璃杯的杯口，礼貌地回答：“他今天要陪Elias看电影，不在这里。”</p><p>“那也没事，Elias放春假了？”</p><p>“是的，之后他们可能会去纽约玩几天。”</p><p>哇哦，这是什么。Dave觉得这里的讨论气氛多少有些古怪，春假这个词已经好几十年没出现在Dave的人生里了——他们究竟在聊些什么啊？而且为什么我会插不上话？</p><p>“真不错，你不去吗？”Taylor笑着把自己挪上了吧凳，Dave也只好学着他的样子坐了下来。</p><p>“我还是不打扰他们父子俩的家庭旅行了。”调酒师有些腼腆地笑着，将自己的身体微妙地转向Dave，“这位是......Richard，对吗？”</p><p>“啊，你好，你可以叫我Dave。”Dave下意识地向他伸出手，在伸手的一瞬间他觉得和一个空闲状态的酒保握手似乎是个很蠢的决定，好在那只杯子已经在寒暄的间隙中被清理完毕了，“Richard只是......另外一个名字。”</p><p>“我是Chris，”他笑了笑，“如果有那种‘客人’来的话，你们还是喊我Jake比较好。”</p><p>Dave若有所思地点了点头，问：“所以这里是......类似于什么据点的地方吗？”</p><p>“你可以这么理解，”Taylor回答，“但这个地方的本质就是间酒吧——只是酒吧方便我们找借口碰头而已。”</p><p>“不错，我喜欢。”</p><p>“最重要的是你可以在这儿免费喝酒，”调酒师已经从吧台下摸出了雪克壶，准备为自己的朋友们调酒，“Taylor还是老样子——你呢？”</p><p>“我要和他一样的。”</p><p>Chris和Taylor不约而同地因为Dave的选择噗嗤一声笑了出来，这让Dave倍感自己已经大事不妙。</p><p>“嘿，他平时都喝些什么奇怪的东西啊？”</p><p>“操，Chris，让他尝尝那个，给我他妈来个双倍的......你一定要试试，你不会后悔的。”</p><p>“我已经开始后悔了。”</p><p>“就把这当成你的入伙仪式吧，Dave，”Chris笑着座出了一个安慰性的建议，但这并没能让Dave感觉好受多少，“它会让你永远记住今天晚上的。”</p><p>Dave在小小的吧凳上挪了挪自己的屁股，转向Taylor假装哀求似地问他：“我能回家继续睡觉吗？”</p><p>Taylor笑着一拳打在他的肩膀上，不轻不重：“你想得美。”</p><p>很快，一杯浅红色的粘稠液体摇晃着灌进了海波杯，Dave皱着眉头看着调酒师在一团血肉模糊一般的液面上撒上一层厚厚的碎胡椒，不自然地吞咽着从舌头下面涌出来的唾液。接着，调酒师又从柜台下面拿出两只红尖椒，并且把它们直接扔进了那卖相诡异的酒液之中。</p><p>Chris把杯子推到Dave的面前，笑着说；“如果你喜欢的话，你可以叫它‘血腥鵟鸟’，因为世界上只有Taylor会这样喝血腥玛丽。”</p><p>“那是个不错的名字。”Taylor满脸幸灾乐祸地搭着腔。</p><p>Dave低头盯着那杯让人毫无食欲的饮料，液面上漂浮着碎胡椒和轮廓模糊的固状物，再加上它极具倾略性的颜色，很难不让人想到一些不怎么愉快的东西。</p><p>“嗯......现在或许有第二个了，”Dave小心翼翼地抬手指了指杯里那片粘糊糊的漂浮物，“呃，但是，我就问问，这里面到底都有什么？”</p><p>“这个嘛......”Chris和Taylor互相交换了一个眼神，“除了血腥玛丽该有的东西，我还用了有番茄块的番茄酱、双倍的芥末，以及从唐人街买的黄辣椒酱。”</p><p>“经过我们严谨的测试，”Taylor插了嘴，“这种辣椒酱比墨西哥人卖的厉害多了！”</p><p>“没错，”Chris笑了笑，“但是‘血腥鵟鸟’不提供传统的青柠檬和芹菜，即便你想要我也不会给你的。”</p><p>“哇哦，光听这个描述我就觉得我要得痔疮了。”</p><p>Taylor在一旁大笑起来，他的笑声的确像是某种猛禽发出的声音，沙哑中带着点嘲讽意味的尖锐。Dave则举起了杯子，把那杯疼痛的代名词混合着Taylor的笑声咽进了肚子，双倍的芥末在他的脑袋正上方开了个小洞，连通了食道和鼻腔，呼呼地把辛辣的酒气从胃里吹进了Dave的脑袋里。没过几秒，Dave就觉得有某种燃烧着的液体从自己眼角溢了出来，喉咙就像是被那些软绵绵的番茄块撕烂了一样开始疼痛，然后，他也再也感觉不到自己的舌头了。</p><p>“我额天......”他吸了下鼻子，恍惚地从Chris手里接过方形餐巾纸，抹掉脸上的眼泪。</p><p>“需要来点牛奶吗？”Chris的声音里带着一种礼貌的关切，“现在你是世界上第一个一口气喝完一整杯‘血腥鵟鸟’的人了。”</p><p>“太他妈酷了！”Taylor大叫起来，差点踩着吧凳的横撑站了起来，“Jake，快救他！但是——我操！老兄！我果然没看错人！”</p><p>Chris已经在往装好了冰块的杯子里倒牛奶了。Dave含住嘴里那颗即将爆炸的炸弹，眼巴巴地看着那只玻璃杯逐渐被白色填满，他还是第一次那么渴望喝到冰的牛奶——而且还是用吸管喝。但不得不说，这确实很有效，至少，Dave恢复了一部分说话的能力。</p><p>“该你了，”他看向Taylor，带着那条被灼伤后又被冻伤的舌头口齿不清地说。</p><p>“我想我已经输了，而且输的很彻底。”Taylor夺过他喝剩下的牛奶，抿了一口。</p><p>“我们又没有在比赛。”</p><p>“对啊，但是你确实很厉害。所以我想我还是喝喝牛奶就好了。”</p><p>“你们他妈该不是在耍我吧？”Dave苦笑起来，把Taylor拿走的牛奶又抢了回来。</p><p>“没有，我本来是打算喝那杯傻逼玩意的，但你的表现让我甘拜下风......好吧，Jake，我不光要两倍的芥末，还要两倍的辣椒酱。”</p><p>Chris站在吧台后面不为所动：“这么喝的话你的胃真的会坏掉的，Tay。”</p><p>“反正也差不多了，”他挠了挠耳后的金发，“那就按照你的想法调吧。”</p><p>“你的胃不好吗？”Dave问。</p><p>“大概吧。”Taylor回答，“但我还是热衷于喝这种东西，只有这种感觉能让我在晚上保持清醒。”</p><p>Dave咽了口唾沫，说：“疼痛。”</p><p>“对，疼痛。”</p><p>他撅着嘴歪头思考了几秒：“噢，那我们也算是一起痛过的伙伴了！”</p><p>二人对视了一秒，很快笑作了一团。Taylor对Dave的反应感到格外地满意，尽管他并不知道这是为什么，但他隐约感觉到自己已经很久没有笑得这么开心了，以至于他都没有注意到自己的饮料也已经被送到了自己面前。</p><p>“他们来了，Taylor。”Chris小声提醒道，“我想你该去工作了。”</p><p>“......妈的。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“我的......工作伙伴，”Taylor跳下高脚凳，接过自己的酒，“我得离开一会儿了。你们聊。”</p><p>“祝你好运。”</p><p>“等一下，”Chris叫住他，“别忘了出版社的事。”</p><p>Taylor头也不回地招了招手，融进了那片散发着刺鼻香味的人海之中。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>